


Night

by sadaf_wadj



Category: Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadaf_wadj/pseuds/sadaf_wadj
Summary: Pairing : Moshe/JoshuaWarning : M/M, R-18 [เรื่องบ่งชี้ทางเพศและอ้างอิงถึงคัมภีร์ศาสนา หากรู้ว่าตัวเองอ่อนไหวกับslashแนวนี้กรุณาปิดหน้านี้ลงทันทีทันใดเลยนะคะ /กราบ]Notes : ค่อนข้างความชอบสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้ในหนังเรื่องนี้เลย ตอนแรกเข้าโรงไปว่าจะบราค่อนหรอกแต่สุดท้ายก็แบ่บฟกดหกหฟกฟก(ว่าไปมาพูดอะไรเอาป่านนี้555) สามารถนั่งมโนได้เป็นวันๆเดือนๆเลยค่ะ(/^▽^)/Date: 23 October 2015





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Moshe/Joshua
> 
> Warning : M/M, R-18 [เรื่องบ่งชี้ทางเพศและอ้างอิงถึงคัมภีร์ศาสนา หากรู้ว่าตัวเองอ่อนไหวกับslashแนวนี้กรุณาปิดหน้านี้ลงทันทีทันใดเลยนะคะ /กราบ]
> 
> Notes : ค่อนข้างความชอบสัมพันธ์ของสองคนนี้ในหนังเรื่องนี้เลย ตอนแรกเข้าโรงไปว่าจะบราค่อนหรอกแต่สุดท้ายก็แบ่บฟกดหกหฟกฟก(ว่าไปมาพูดอะไรเอาป่านนี้555) สามารถนั่งมโนได้เป็นวันๆเดือนๆเลยค่ะ
> 
> (/^▽^)/
> 
> Date: 23 October 2015

.

.

.

.

.

“ท่านคิดอะไรอยู่อีกแล้วหรือ”

โจชัวมักยิงคำถามเรื่อยเปื่อยทุกครั้งที่พวกเขาอยู่ตามลำพัง ราวกับเด็กหนุ่มจะเกลียดความเงียบ โมชาคลายคิ้วที่ขมวดมุ่นเพื่อที่จะเหลือบตาขึ้นมองร่างที่นั่งอยู่บนที่นั่งซึ่งติดกับกำแพง ซึ่งไม่ได้ดูมีเจตนาว่าจะมาช่วยงานเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย แล้วหลุบตาลงเพื่อมามีสมาธิกับการขึงเชือกเข้ากับคันธนู

“หลังปฏิบัติการครั้งก่อนเมมฟิสไม่ได้แสดงท่าทีใดๆเลย” ผู้นำเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าวก่อนจะเงียบไปราวกับกำลังใช้ความคิด โจชัวหยุดแกว่งขา นั่งนิ่งๆ ตาจับจ้องไปยังอีกฝ่าย เขาต้องการที่จะเข้าใจในทุกคำพูดที่ผู้นำของเขาเอ่ย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นถ้อยคำบ่นพึมพำสั้นๆ นั่นคือสิ่งที่เขาพยายามทำอยู่ แม้ประโยคต่อมาที่อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยจะเต็มไปด้วยความไม่แน่ใจ “นั่นแปลว่าเราต้องพยายาม…อีก”

“พยายามอย่างไรล่ะ”

แต่เหมือนโมชาจะรู้ตัวแล้วว่าสิ่งที่เขากำลังพยายามอยู่ ขณะนี้ คือเพียงแค่ต้องการจะหาเรื่องสนทนา

“คงได้รู้หลังการวางแผนครั้งหน้า ปล้นสะดม ระเบิดคลังอาวุธไปหนึ่งแห่ง ที่เราทำไปดูเหมือนจะยังไม่กระทบปลายนิ้วฟาโรห์สักเท่าไหร่”

หางตาของเขาเหลือบเห็นเด็กหนุ่มเหยียดขาออกเพื่อเปลี่ยนเป็นท่านั่งขัดสมาธิ

“ท่านรู้จุดอ่อนของพวกมันนี่ ไม่มีแผนอะไรนอกจากทำแบบนี้ไปเรื่อยๆเลยหรือ”

ท่าทางหงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านทำให้ชายหนุ่มต้องหลุดแค่นหัวเราะ แต่โมชาก็พอมองออกว่าจิตใจของโจชัวไม่ได้จดจ่ออยู่ที่เนื้อความของบทสนทนาอีกต่อไป

“จุดอ่อนทั่วไปของอาณาจักรก็คือประชาชน” โมชาขึงธนูคันสุดท้าย รวบรวมคันอื่นๆบนพื้นแล้วเดินไปยังอีกมุมหนึ่งของห้อง วางมันลงอย่างแผ่วเบาร่วมกับอาวุธอื่นๆ “นั่นคือสิ่งที่เรากำลังพยายามทำลาย ทำให้พวกเขาต้องร้องเรียนผู้นำด้วยตนเอง ด้วยกำลังที่มีเราไม่มีทางสู้กองทัพเมมฟิสได้ ที่จริงข้าหวังแค่ให้พวกเขายกระดับทาสฮีบรูเท่าเทียมกับชาวอียิปต์ได้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว ไม่มีทางลัดใดๆอีก”

ชายหนุ่มเดินตรงไปหาอีกฝ่าย ย่อตัวลง มือหนึ่งค้ำกับที่นั่ง โอบล้อมโจชัวด้วยเงามืดของแสงเทียนภายในห้อง

“ข้าให้เจ้าไปนอนพักผ่อนเพื่อเตรียมฝึกตั้งแต่เมื่อชั่วยามที่แล้ว ไม่ทันไรก็ขัดคำสั่งแล้วหรือ? เช่นนี้ข้าจะเชื่อใจเจ้าได้อย่างไร”

ทันทีที่โมชาเหยียดปากยิ้ม ริมฝีปากอีกฝ่ายก็ทาบทับเข้าหา โจชัวขยับตัวเข้าบดปากจูบ มือยกขึ้นรั้งที่ท้ายทอยอีกฝ่ายให้ขยับชิด สอดแทรกปลายลิ้น โถมตัวเข้าใส่ จนร่างทั้งสองทรุดลงบนพื้น และเมื่อโมชาไม่ได้แสดงอาการโต้แย้งใดๆ เขาจึงหลับตาลงอย่างสิ้นความระแวง

มันออกจะน่าเจ็บใจสำหรับโจชัวที่พบว่าส่วนใหญ่แล้วตัวเขามักจะเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อน แต่เขาก็รู้ดีว่าโมชาคงจะชอบใจที่เห็นเขาเจ็บใจ พอๆกับที่เขาพอใจที่จะเจ็บ

และมันก็น่าเจ็บใจอีกที่เขาเองก็รู้ตัวดีกว่าความพึงพอใจจากความเจ็บมันน่าขยะแขยง

และความพึงพอใจนั้นก็เริ่มต้นขึ้นเมื่อโมชาแทรกปลายนิ้วเข้าไปในเส้นผมยาวประบ่าของเขาแล้วกระชากมันลงอย่างแรงจนหลังเขากระแทกลงกับพื้นเย็น 

เขากัดฟัน ข่มไม่ให้มีเสียงใดหลุดรอด เงาดำของร่างด้านบนเคลื่อนตามลงมา โมชากำมือข้างนั้นเข้าอีก จนเขาต้องนิ่วหน้าด้วยความเจ็บปวดบริเวณหนังศีรษะ 

“อย่า…แกล้งข้า” โจชัวเค้นเสียงกร้าว ถลึงตามองอีกฝ่ายที่สีหน้ากระตือรือร้นเกินความจำเป็น เพราะอีกฝ่ายรู้ดีกว่าเขาพึงใจ และเป็นคนเดียวที่รู้

น่าเจ็บใจ เขากลายเป็นฝ่ายที่ต้องขมวดคิ้วอยู่ตลอดเวลาแทน

“ให้ตาย” โจชัวยกมือขึ้นรั้งท้ายทอยอีกฝ่ายลงมาอีกครั้ง ฝืนแรงดึงที่เส้นผมตน ผงกหัวขึ้นทาบริมฝีปากที่ลำคอ ใช้ฟันกัดแรงจนอีกฝ่ายสะดุ้ง ดูดจนเป็นรอยจ้ำ เขาได้ยินเสียงโมชาครางเบาๆ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืนใดๆ มันมักเป็นกิจกรรมที่ไร้ซึ่งบทสนทนา มีเพียงคำสบถแว่วมาให้ได้ยินบ้าง ปนกับเสียงครางแผ่วในลำคอเพราะกลัวว่าจะมีใครผ่านมาได้ยิน มือสากไล้ไปตามเรือนร่างเบื้องบนผ่านเนื้อผ้า โมชามักปล่อยให้เขานำ และความน่าอึดอัดก็ก่อตัวขึ้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายมักจงใจไม่ให้ความร่วมมือใดๆเลย “ให้ตาย” เขาสบถอีกครั้งขณะพยายามแก้มัดผ้าที่เอวอย่างยากเย็นแล้วสอดมือเข้าไป ขณะที่เจ้าตัวทำเพียงคร่อมเขาไว้นิ่งๆ

“เร็วเข้าสิ” ร่างด้านบนเอ่ยปากเร่งด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่รู้ร้อน

นั่นเกือบจะทำให้เขาเผลอชกอีกฝ่ายเข้าสักครั้งจริงๆ

และเมื่อเขาเริ่มเล้าโลมไปได้สักพัก โมชาก็จับเขาพลิกตัวให้คว่ำหน้าลงกับพื้น เลิกชายผ้าเขาขึ้น หลังจากขั้นตอนนี้ โจชัวมักจะปล่อยให้ทุกอย่างเป็นตามความต้องการของอีกฝ่ายแทน เมื่อฝ่ายนั้นแทรกตัวเข้ามา เขาอยากจะพลิกตัวกลับเพื่อโน้มร่างด้านบนลง เพื่อบดจูบและกัดให้ได้เลือด แต่แน่นอนว่าโมชาก็สนุกกับการไม่ตามใจเขา

และโจชัวก็ไม่อยากจะยอมรับว่าด้วยเหตุผลนี้เอง ชายคนนี้จึงเป็นคนเดียวบนโลกที่เขายอมให้อยู่เหนือกว่า ขึ้นคร่อมเขา และกระทำกับเขาตามใจชอบ

เมื่อจุดสูงสุดของอารมณ์ โมชาโน้มลงมาโอบกอดเขาไว้แน่น แผ่นหลังแนบกับแผ่นอก ขณะที่ตัวเขาเองก็ทรุดลงบนพื้นอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง

ทันทีที่ร่างด้านบนถอนกายออก โจชัวยกมือขึ้น รั้งชายหนุ่มลงมาจูบอีกครั้งอย่างยาวนาน

“พรุ่งนี้เช้าซ้อมเวลาเดิม” ชายหนุ่มบอกขณะลุกขึ้นแล้วแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อย

“พูดเป็นเล่น…” แม้ก่อนหน้านี้เขาจะไม่ได้ปริปากร้องสักแอะ แต่เสียงที่เปล่งออกมากลับสั่นครือ โมชาไม่ได้จัดเสื้อผ้าให้เขาด้วยซ้ำ 

“เจ้าเลือกเองนี่” ชายหนุ่มเดินไปดับเทียนทุกเล่มในห้อง สัมผัสได้ถึงการหยอกล้อในน้ำเสียง ทิ้งเขาที่พยายามยันกายลุกขึ้นด้วยขาสั่นๆไว้ในความมืด ก่อนจะเดินออกไปพร้อมปิดประตู ยังดีที่แสงจันทร์จากช่องหน้าต่างเล็กๆยังพอให้เขามองเห็นวัตถุต่างๆภายในห้องได้

“ให้ตาย” โจชัวสบถคำเดิม ขึ้นไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ รู้สึกเจ็บร้าวไปทั้งร่าง เขาหยิบเศษผ้ามาอย่างหงุดหงิดแล้วชันเข่าขึ้น ทำความสะอาดตนเองอย่างลวกๆ เอนหลังพิงผนังเย็น กัดฟันรอให้ความเจ็บปวดจางหาย เขานั่งอยู่นานจนรู้สึกได้ว่าองศาของแสงจันทร์เปลี่ยนไป เขาจึงรู้ตัวว่าควรจะรีบกลับไปนอนพักผ่อน เมื่อเหยียบขาลงไปบนพื้นก็พบกับคราบเหนียวเหนอะอีกหย่อม รู้สึกปวดร้าวที่สะโพกเมื่อเผลอรีบก้มลงเช็ด

โจชัวเดินมาถึงค่ายอยู่ไม่ไกล ที่ซุกหัวนอนของพวกเขาในขณะนี้ เขาเดินตรงไปยังกระโจมที่อยู่ลึกที่สุด โมชานอนหลับสนิทอยู่ พื้นที่ข้างๆว่างเปล่า เพราะนั่นคือที่นอนของเขา

เขานั่ง แล้วล้มตัวลงนอน พลิกตัวหันไปทางอีกคน 

ถ้าไม่ติดว่าเขารู้ว่าโมชาตื่นง่ายขนาดไหน เขาคงจะเข้าไปซุกอีกฝ่ายจนกว่าจะเช้า


End file.
